A sudden feeling
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: 'Okay Gingka you can do this just tell him the truth.' He thought. "I like you Nile." Gingka blushed...Okay this is the summary, Gingka x Nile Yaoi. Please R&R!


Gingka was at the library trying to find some books to read on the shelf. Well there's nothing interesting actually although he's bored staying inside his house.

Later a while, he was searching for some more books then finally he found something. He didn't think it was interesting enough but at least he had something to read for his self.

He was just about to grab the book but then someone touched his hand. He turned behind him and it was just Nile. Both of them were actually finding the same book to read.

But it was just timing that they were about to grab the book. Gingka had a small blush on his face he's always like that whenever someone would touch his hand by mistake.

"S-Sorry Nile, umm here you go, take it I'm sorry I didn't know you were gonna read it." Gingka looked down giving the book to Nile.

"No Gingka, it's okay, I've read that book many times. I still had some other books to study." Nile said.

Gingka could see that Nile was carrying many books. Of course Nile's always smart and he always liked to read books anytime.

"Uh see you later Gingka."

"Sure Nile"

Nile walked away then tried to find a seat. Gingka followed Nile on where he was going. He saw Nile reading his book patiently.

Gingka stared at him closely and he can't ever try to walk away. He didn't know why he's doing this but this isn't a waste of time.

Nile rested his arms at the table then continued reading. He focused on reading and didn't notice anything except, he tried to look around then he saw someone looking at him.

He saw no one behind the shelf, must be his imagination. That was close for Gingka. His face kept blushing whenever he saw Nile.

'What's this? Am I blushing? A-And my heart can't stop beating.' Gingka thought.

He can't believe that he had a crush on Nile. It's kind of weird because they haven't talked a lot since about the world championships or whatever.

But maybe this is the first time they could spent time and hang out together. Well he's not really sure if he could do some of that.

This time, he'll try to do his best to talk to him or maybe hang out with him. He took a deep breath then tried to calm down.

"Hi Nile" Gingka said as he sat next to Nile.

"Hey..."

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much..."

"Ehehe umm Nile, are you finish reading yet?"

"No why?"

"Oh...uhh...nothing just...asking." Gingka says so weird.

"Gingka, you're acting so strange. Are you sick? Your face is hitting up." Nile put his hands on his head.

Gingka blushed more when Nile touched his head. He can't take this anymore, his face looks weird and not just that, his actions are just so weird.

"No, no, no I'm not sick, it's just hot today you know." Gingka smiled nervously.

"Oh okay...damn this day's so boring. I'll finish this book tomorrow." Nile stood up.

He went at the bookshelf to return the book. Gingka was following him anywhere he goes. Nile thought that he's acting really strange.

"What's up Gingka? Why are you following me?" Nile asked.

"What? Uhh was I?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Sorry Nile...uhh...Nile I have something to tell you..."

"What do you want to tell me?"

'Okay Gingka you can do this just tell him the truth.' He thought. "I like you Nile." Gingka blushed.

"Well that's good, so do you wanna go out with me?"

"What? Uhh no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Gingka said nervously.

"Well okay then I guessed I should head home." Nile tried to walk away.

"Nile, don't leave me! I'm going with you!" Gingka embraced Nile while his face blushes.

This is not happening is it? Gingka is so an honest person. He just had a crush on Nile but then he's showing his feelings in front of him.

"O-kay, so let's go."

They together walked outside. Gingka was 1 centimetre away from Nile. He was walking nervously and weirdly.

'Stay calm, stay calm, don't get freaked out. I hope he can't notice me walking like this.' Gingka thought.

"You don't have to walk nervously Gingka." Nile said.

'Wha- he noticed me? Oh shocks, I better try to act normal.'

When they both arrived at his home, Nile tried to open the front door with his key. Gingka could notice that Nile was just alone at the house.

"Soo are your parents in a vacation?" Gingka asked.

"Yep, but don't worry, I'm just used of taking care of myself."

"I see"

When Gingka entered Nile's house, he was amazed, it's so wide and beautiful. Nile walked upstairs with Gingka then headed into his room.

"So want some drinks Gingka?" Nile asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay then"

Gingka noticed that Nile's room had a lot of books on the floor. Then he saw Nile's bed. It looks kind of cool he even wanted to try to lie down on it.

'Gosh! His place is so cool! And that's a nice bed, maybe I should...' Gingka tried to touch Nile's bed. 'No, no, no, no I can't touch Nile's things.'

It was a bit of an awkward moment.

'Why am I feeling like this? No one's around but why am I? Oh forget it.'

He stood up then lied down on Nile's bed. He could smell the scent of Nile in his pillow. He didn't want to stay there that long. He quickly came back on the floor where he was sitting.

'Okay that's it I'm not doing that anymore!'

"Here you go Gingka." Nile came back with an iced red tea.

"Th-thanks Nile"

Nile sat next to Gingka then drank the iced tea with him.

"Uh don't you think I'm close enough with you Nile?"

"Why? What's wrong don't you wanna be with me?"

"No it's not like that I just...oh I don't know what to say." Gingka covered his face with his hands.

"Gingka I know you like me, you don't need to feel nervous just to tell me how you feel, I like you too, but not just like as a friend I really like you."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, I do Gingka."

"I love you so much Nile." Gingka hugged Nile.

"I love you too Gingka."

Nile held Gingka's face then kissed him. Gingka's eyes widened with shock then he kissed Nile back. Nile kissed Gingka passionately and a blush decorated Gingka's cheeks.

Gingka's tears ran down on his face while kissing Nile, he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Gingka? Why are you crying?" Nile asked after they broke the kiss.

"I don't know Nile, but...promise me you won't leave me okay?"

"I promise Gingka."

* * *

**Finally I finished this one-shot story well I hope you like it. I really liked this pairings, I should keep writing about this pairings so please review and please vote on my poll! I meant in this account...**


End file.
